


Dancing Around

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower
Summary: Reader likes to dance, sam not so much.





	

“No hunt tonight!” Dean called as he walked into the living area and grabbed his keys.  
“Where are you off to?” You asked as you glanced up from your laptop.  
“The bar, I figure it’s a good of a night as any, so that means it’s just you and Sam.” Dean says teasingly. “I’m on my way to pick him up before I head to the bar, if you want to come?”   
“I would I want to go?” You asked furrowing your eyebrows.  
“Oh, I don’t know, why would you?” He teases and winks at you.  
“I’m staying here you douche.”   
“Fine, but I offered for you to come along.” He says walking out. 

-25 minutes later-

“(Y/n), you are staying here right?” Dean asks as he adjusts his leather jacket.  
“Yes, I really don’t want to see you hit on a bartender, or other women in the bar all night.” You reply rolling your eyes.   
“Good, because I just bought the seasons of The Game of Thrones.” Sam Says holding out the box sets. You felt your cheeks heat up as you thought about sitting through the... awkward parts with Sam sitting next to you.   
“Awesome, it feels like a night for a good show binge.” You say smiling lightly.   
“I’m glad you said that.” Sam says as he places the first disc in the dvd player. 

-An eternity later-

Okay, maybe it hadn’t been an eternity, but it had certainly been two and a half seasons later and you had fallen asleep. Not only were you asleep, oh no. You were cuddled up with your favorite Winchester. It couldn’t have been more than a couple episodes later when you finally came to and realized what had happened. You woke Sam up, all the while blushing profusely. You told him to go ahead and climb into bed while you cleaned up the snacks you two had pulled out to munch on. You cleaned up the empty soda cans, and a bag of chips. Your problem was however, that you weren’t aware of just how cold the bunker would get this late. Due to the fact you were either hunting with the boys, or curled up lazily under some warm blankets. Other times however Dean would go out of his way to make you blush.   
No, not by flirting with you (like he did with every other female), oh no it was much more evil. He would make comments about you and Sam. Sometimes Sam was there whenever he would do it, other times he wouldn’t be. He had worked it out that you had a crush on his younger brother a while ago. You let your mind wander some more as you hopped from foot to foot around the bunker to get to the dvd player. The floor was freezing to the point that it was border-line unbearable. You just had to wear shorts and a tank top. You normally would get overheated if you wore anything else to lounge or sleep in. You had just managed to slip the disc back into the case when Sam’s gruff sleepy voice startled you.   
“(y/n), you must be freezing!” He says coming towards you and abruptly squishing you to his chest.   
“I, uh, I’m fine.” You say feeling a little on edge.   
“Go to my room and climb in my bed. I’ll be there in a second.” He says as he ushers to the direction of his room.   
“Uhm, yeah okay?” You say as more of a question than a reply. Sam always made you feel like one of those shy school girls, and you absolutely hated it. You wanted to be able to show him that you weren’t just some awkward, shy, wall flower. It was so different with Dean and Cas. Of course, you also didn’t like them. This crush on Sam, you felt was almost childish, like a middle school crush. Middle school, because everyone became shy in middle school due to sheer awkward stages. Third graders were bolder than you, at least third grade girls have the guts to chase their crushes on the playground. You thought of ways to show him that you liked him, ways to flaunt yourself confidently, these thoughts bounced around as you slowly climbed into the giant’s bed. The bed was still warm from where he had been lying previously. You let yourself sink into the warmth as you began to mentally empower yourself. All of your false confidence was sucked away when the youngest Winchester rounded the corner with a mug in his hand. He handed the mug to you and climbed into his own bed.   
“What’s this?” You ask skeptically.   
“Hot chocolate, you know, so you can defrost, Elsa.” He teased you. You looked in, and took a sip. You let the heat, and the chocolate deliciousness wash over your senses. You sighed; it was your favorite flavor of hot chocolate-mint. It even had the big puffy marshmallows in it that you loved in place of the small ones.   
“Sam, how did you know that mint was my favorite? How did you know I preferred the big marshmallows too?”   
“I’ve known you forever, (Y/n). I’ve spent time memorizing you. I couldn’t help but learn you.” Sam says as he places your mug to the side, and chucked at your cholate mustache. You blushed, not out of embarrassment as usual, but the fact that the man you’ve liked for ages was also showing some requited interest for once.   
“What else do you know about me?” You blurt out before you could stop yourself.  
“You like to research with me, even though we hunt monsters you find their lore fascinating. Wendigos scare the hell out of you more than anything including demons. You wanted to attend college but never had the chance, because like Dean you stayed with your family to hunt. I know your favorite colors. The sound of your laugh, your real laugh, not the one you use when you are hiding your depression. I can tell your real smile from your painted one. I know Q is your most hated letter in the alphabet. I also know that you freeze every night in your room but you won’t change into pants because you’d rather freeze than sweat. I put an extra blanket on you every night.” He says eyes meeting your wide shocked ones.   
“That was you? I’ve always assumed It to be Cas!”   
“Nope, it’s me. I also know you like to dance around the kitchen in socks and long t-shirts when you bake Dean pies while lip-syncing anything from ACDC to Katy Perry.” Sam smirks eyes twinkling as if reliving the memory. “Those shirts also happen to belong to me.”  
“Sam I-“  
“I know, I do too.” He says as he pulls you to his chest as he warms you both up.   
“How long?” You mutter into the crook of his neck.   
“Me? I’ve liked you for years. Now, Dean’s been hinting as your mutual attraction for a while. I just decided to do something about it.” Sam says lips brushing against your hair.  
“Thank God, or we would of danced around each other for years.” You say and kiss his jaw lightly.


End file.
